<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr.Parker's Proposal by Geek_and_Nina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915490">Mr.Parker's Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina'>Geek_and_Nina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AvaLance Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of The Mr.Parker's Cul de Sac episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AvaLance Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr.Parker's Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara had no idea what she was just pulled into. Damien Darkh was back and it was taking all of her self-control to not murder him then and there. For some reason, the villain was under the impression his daughter Nora and John Constantine had become a ‘thing’. Sara was pretty certain they were the worst couple she could imagine. She and Ava were of course… the best.</p><p>	During this strange and increasingly disturbing roleplay experiment, she and Ava had been delegated to the roles of servants. Sara was bristling under the orders from her crewmates and friends. Sara was bristling in general. If it were not for Ava, she was certain she would have broken character and gone full league of Assassins and committed murder by this point. The taller blonde evened Sara’s temper out and often kept her from doing things (committing atrocities) she would have regretted.</p><p>	Dinner was prepared with plenty of time to spare as Ray had intended, making everyone’s job that much easier. He had planned this dinner date for himself and Nora down to almost every single moment. Sara found herself watching Nora’s delight and worry every time she realized the amount of time and thought her boyfriend had put in to make this completely perfect for her. She wondered if one day she might elicit the same reactions in Ava or Ava in her, even.</p><p>	Sara experienced only the barest few slips of the tongue throughout that night, no fewer and no more than could be rightfully expected of her. She earned a few chuckles and small laughs from Ava. That was all that Sara truly needed. She managed to forget her fury momentarily and enjoy herself up until she saw her girlfriend pull a ring out of their dessert tiramisu.</p><p>	Ava’s jaw dropped in shock, her eyes filling with happy or surprised tears, Sara couldn’t quite tell. As weird as the whole day had been the look on Ava’s face was a special kind of beauty that struck Sara suddenly dumb.</p><p>	“Uhm, I, uh…” Sara tried to remember how to form sentences with her mouth. She could barely remember which words went where, and in what order. Ava gestured to the ring, then to Sara as though to ask “Was this you?”</p><p>	Sara continued to splutter and stutter, shaking her head no emphatically. She had been thinking about proposing one day, but this wasn’t that day and it wasn’t <em>her</em> ring. The look on Ava’s face made Sara wish it <em>had</em> been her proposal. Reluctantly, the taller blonde passed the ring down to its obvious rightful owner. Sara noted her mildly crestfallen expression. Thoughts of those moments kept Sara distracted for the remainder of their day.</p><p>	She barely managed to wait until they arrived back at the Waverider and were in private.</p><p>	“Ava,... were you disappointed that I wasn’t proposing to you tonight?” Sara asked with more tenderness and trepidation than one would expect from the former assassin. Her blue eyes were more concerned than Ava would have expected. </p><p>	“I never thought I wanted you to propose, but when I saw that ring… I was so happy and surprised. I would of course want us to talk about marriage before any proposals were to happen. I had always doubted <em>you</em> would ever actually <em>want</em> to get married.” Ava laid down on the bed across from her girlfriend and admired her. Sara’s eyes were a bit tired and sad.</p><p>“Well, we could certainly start to think about having that conversation soon. I never saw the point in the two of us getting married. I’m technically still considered dead, and I don’t know if you are even considered an actual citizen of Earth.” Sara chuckled and rolled over on top of Ava to kiss her deeply, pushing wet, freshly showered hair out of her face as she kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>